Like a Marionette
by Cyansan
Summary: Hadrian Jamison Potter better known as Harry James Potter aka The-Boy-Who-Live is done being everybody's favorite doormat when he reflects on the events of his past three years at Hogwarts. Now that he is forced into a deadly competition he will take off his golden hued mask to reveal the dark creature that had always lurked beneath. Rated 18* . Slash. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1:The Marionette's Mask

_**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, Foul-Language, Violence, Gore, Torture._

 _ **Secondary Warning:** CreatureHarry!, Dark Harry!_

 **Rating: _18+_** _(For Mature Eyes Only)._

 **Pairing:** Harry (Hadrian)/ ?

 **Summary:** Hadrian Jamison Potter better known as Harry James Potter a.k.a. The-Boy-Who-Live is finally done being everybodys favorite doormat as he reflects on the events of his past three years at Hogwarts. Now that he is being forced to participate in a deadly competition (though he knows he doesn't really have to participate in it) he will take off his golden hued mask to reveal the dark creature that had always lurked beneath the surface.

* * *

 _ **...:::Like a Marionette:::...**_

* * *

 ** _...:::Chapter 1: The Marionette's Mask:::..._**

* * *

Hadrian Jamison Potter also known as Harry James Potter and The-Boy-Who-Live stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower starring blankly out of the window.

He felt numb, so very numb. Hadrian couldn't help but feel as if he was a puppet on strings, like a marionette putting on an act for the whole wizarding world to see with his actions under the direction of a single senile old man.

As Hadrian looked upon the immense grounds of Hogwarts he couldn't help himself but to get lost in his memories of the place that was supposedly the safest place in Magical Britain.

Hadrian's mind flew to his memories of his first year at Hogwarts. The memories of Dumbledore's speech when he had told the great hall, full of naturally curious, and nosey children (him being one of them), specifically to not go into the third floor corridor without telling them a reason why and only telling the hall that it most certainly leads to death.

Why no-one questioned a corridor of death in the first place he would never know, especially if said door to said corridor of certain death could be unlocked with a simple first year spell, alohomora.

Hadrian snorted at the memory, but he couldn't help but think that the subtle manipulation was as brilliant as it was risky and flawed. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gone to retrieve the stone or what would have happened if another curious student had gone after it in his steed.

The memories of how utterly obvious the traps were in being specifically set up so he, Ron, and Hermione (three first year students) could only just manage to get past them.

How laughable it was to think that Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort -a magical genius and is undoubtedly more advanced in the magical arts than three first year students- would be deterred by those pitiful traps.

Hadrian's memories flew back to his second year when everybody accused him of being the heir to Slytherin. He remembered their first betrayal, remembered the looks of pure loathing he received as well as remembered the looks of fear they gave him, the aching hollow emptiness when he was ostracized by the whole entire school for something as foolish as a few simple words in the language of snake, and the twisted stabbing feeling in his chest and gut when his so called friends had first betrayed him.

Hadrian knew he should have left them then when Ron, and Hermione both turned their backs on instead of giving them a second chance. He should have felt their disloyalty then. Felt their fickleness. Should have had some feeling of their treating him like he was some sort of tool to fame, and fortune. He should have felt that they weren't really there for him. He should have known better than to forgive them for their first slight against him.

Hadrian questioned as to why Dumbledore didn't do anything, why he didn't shut down the school or why he didn't remember the events of the chamber of secrets when he was a teacher when Riddle was still a student in the school.

He idly wondered why nobody asked how Myrtle died, or how nobody tried or could piece together what was petrifying the students when Hermione, a second year student, easily could. Hadrian thought's flew to how Fawkes could even get in the chamber of secrets or how the phoenix even knew he was in there in the first place.

Oh he knew why. He was being tested. Just like in first year. Tested and toyed with like some sort of twisted experiment, being manipulated like he was a naive fool that he is anything but. He only went along with it because that was all he could do.

His memories drew back to just last year, and the revelation that he had a godfather who was suppose to take care him was instead chucked in prison for a crime he didn't commit only to break out because he saw a picture of the true criminal and not because of him.

A raspy mirthless chuckle slipped past his pink devilishly plump lips.

Hadrian couldn't help but resent his godfather for wanting to get revenge for his deceased parents rather than take care of him their child. Letting that senile lemon eating goat fucking old coot place him in an unfit home with known magic haters and encouraging them to make him weak so he was meek, submissive, and easily controllable.

Too bad it had to the opposite effect of only making it seem as if he was whist he hid his true intentions beneath a mask so hidden in lies and deceit that even a Legilimens couldn't see a shred of his true self.

Hadrian wondered when his godfather would realise that Dumbledore as head of the wizengamot (among his over essissive titles) could have demanded a trial just as even Bellatrix Lestrange and the Lestrange brothers had even when they were caught in the act when they were torturing the Longbottoms.

Hadrian's memories flew to last years trip to diagon alley when he ran away just before he had gotten a room in the Leaky Cauldron when he had gone to Gringotts to pay for his stay there, only to uncover his hidden ancestry of not only being lord (not just heir) of the Potter family but to the Peverell, Ravenclaw, Lefay, and Black (Since Sirius was incarcerated and disowned).

He had also uncovered another slight against him. Dumbledore had been stealing from the Potter Vault since his parents demise to illegally bribe as well as fund the Order of Phoenix whilst also paying the Weasley family (minus Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill), Hermione, Seamus and Dean to spy on him. Hadrian also was informed that the lemon eating bastard had illegally tried to forge a marriage contract between him and his psychotic fangirl Ginny.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth that he hadn't notice all of the manipulations before and only the most obvious of them. It sickened him that he even associated with his so called friends, and his once thought to be surrogate family before the ugly truth was revealed to him. Maybe he should have taken Draco's hand that day it was offered.

Now it was his fourth year. The year he thought for sure he would just take the school year leisurely with no plots or attempts on his life, but no he _had_ to participate in a deadly competition with three others his senior or lose his magic. _Only_ the contract wasn't binding despite Dumbledore and Counch's word on it. One, he wasn't the one to place his name in the goblet, and two he wasn't of legally binding age, thus the supposed magical contract is null and void.

He knew this, but he couldn't say or do anything about it unless he wanted to unveil that he knew of their manipulations. So he had to play his part like a naive good little Golden Boy who didn't know what was going on. He hated it. Hated dancing to their strings. Hated how they wanted to see how The-Boy-Who-Live faired like some sort of sick entertainment. Like some sick sort of show.

He remembered just moments ago when the whole castle including Ron, and Hermione had turned their backs on him. Accusing him of cheating. Accusing him of seeking attention though they knew how much he hated it. Now the whole school was taunting him, and ridiculing him. It was so very funny how they so quickly turn on him. Hadrian already knew they had already drawn the last straw. The last betrayal when he found out that they weren't really his friends from the start. It was the third strike against all of them.

He remembered humorlessly how the sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin. Now he couldn't help but to think that maybe that tattered old relic was right about that. That he belonged in the snake-pit. That he could have been great there and not some sort of scapegoat or a tool to be used and abused mercilessly. That he could have been cunning and ruthless instead of being meek and treated like a naive tool.

Hadrian couldn't help but think he was such a fool for being such a trusting navie idiot to have first believed both Hagrid's and Ron's words that Slytherin was the root of evil when he had grown up with the Dursley's who poisoned the little scraps of food that they fed him and abandoned him several times in a guise of a 'family' outing.

Hadrian couldn't believe he was such a fool to believe that here in the wizarding world that it would have been any different, that they wouldn't be like the others. He wanted to believe that they weren't like the others that had betrayed him before, weren't like the others who abandoned him and neglected him. That they weren't like his relatives, his teachers, his neighbors, the school children, and like Dudley's gang. But they were, he was just blinded from it until he was forced to see all of their deceit, lies,and manipulations as well as his very own.

Hadrian was done lying to himself, done playing the fool to fool even himself, done being the scapegoat, done being the Savior when none tried to save him, and one being the so called golden boy. He was done. The masks are coming off. The masks he learned to use at the Dursley's at the early age of four when he had his arm broken for showing the littlest of human emotion, a mask he changes to suit his purpose, and mask he hasn't removed since he had first placed it.

A dangerous smirk crept onto his face which slowly -ever so slowly- transformed into a slightly insane grin that seemed to split his face in two like a Glasgow grin, revealing his pearly-white razor sharp elongated canines that glint in the moonlight from the window.

They would pay. He wouldn't act on their stage any longer. It was time Hadrian Jamison Potter -not Harry James Potter boy-savior cut his strings. It was time for a new act, but this time they were going to play by his rules. They didn't know what they unleashed when they turned on him, but they were going to find out soon.

A hollow demented laugh rang throughout the Astronomy Tower, making all those in the castle shiver in a forewarning of instinctual fear of what was soon to come.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1.** Posted 5/8/2016 Edited 5/9/2016 8:20 A.M


	2. Chapter 2:The Marionette's Change-Part 1

_**Warning:** Slash, Yaoi, Foul-Language, Violence, Gore, Torture._

 _ **Secondary Warning:** CreatureHarry!, Dark Harry!_

 **Rating: _18+_** _(For Mature Eyes Only)._

 **Pairing:** Harry (Hadrian)/ ?

 **Summary:** Hadrian Jamison Potter better known as Harry James Potter a.k.a. The-Boy-Who-Live is finally done being everybody's favorite doormat as he reflects on the events of his past three years at Hogwarts. Now that he is being forced to participate in a deadly competition (though he knows he doesn't really have to participate in it) he will take off his golden hued mask to reveal the dark creature that had always lurked beneath the surface.

* * *

 _ **...:::Like a Marionette:::...**_

* * *

 _ **...:::Chapter 2: The Marionette's Change; Part 1 - A Change in Appearance and Attitude:::...**_

* * *

Hadrian elegantly drifted into the Great Hall. All eyes flew to him in an instant. What they saw had their jaws dropping.

Hadrian's hair had become noticeably longer, falling to the middle of his back in wavy black-silk colored tresses. His glasses were now missing revealing his unnaturally bright Avada Kedavra green eyes framed with his long black eyelashes. Hadrian skin was a perfect porcelain pale, almost glowing in the morning light, making his plump red lips that much more noticeable.

He was no longer clad in baggy threadbare clothing, he is instead wearing tight fitting ripped black skinny jeans that hugged his ass just right, a tight fitting black tank top that showed off his impressive six-pack abs, and black combat boots that went up to his cauves .

Hadrian stood straight backed without slouching or having his shoulders slumped forward making his impressive height for his age of six' two' that much more noticeable.

Hungry eyes raked his slightly panting sweat shined form. He conjured a black towel as he walked to the Ravenclaw table to wipe the sweat off his body. The Hall was completely silent making each of his steps from his boots echo ominously across the Hall as he walked to the end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Would you mind me setting with you Luna -That is if you wouldn't mind me to," His deep tenere slightly husky voice rang throughout the still silent hall.

Luna blinked blankly before she smiled her usual dreamy smile. "Sure Harry. I noticed you got rid of your pesky nargle infection."

Hadrian sat down in front of her casually with practiced calm not usually seen in him when everybody's eyes were certainly on him. A few near silent whispers rang around the hall.

"Yes. Pesky buggers those are. Anyway's Luna, have you and your father found the CrumpleHorn-Snarkblac yet?" Hadrian asked honestly as a covered platter appeared in front of him, continuing he added with his voice laced with so much sarcasm it was almost dripping,"-I'd somehow been unable to procure my ordered copy last summer along with my letters...again..so I haven't been up to date with the search as of yet."

"Oh we've certainly been making progress on it. We've recently found a few eye witnesses but sadly no more lead-" Luna was cut off by an impatient huff from behind him.

Hadrian turned and let out a deep soul suffering sigh.

"Yes? May I help you Miss Granger, and Mister Weasley?," he asked calmly but fiercely with an irritated frown.

"Yes! Can you tell us why-," Hermione began, but was interrupted by Ron.

"HARRY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING WITH LOONY LOVEGOOD INSTEAD OF US?!," Ron shouted angrily.

"RON! DON'T JUST-" She froze as she felt a chill go through the air not unlike that of a dementor. Hermione turned to face the calm, but ferocious looking Harry.

Hadrian rose silently like an enraged predator. Shadows seemed to cling to his form as he walked around the edge of the table to face the two betrayers. A benign smile was drawn to his face as he watched them shiver in slight fear.

"Never and I repeat NEVER speak of Luna in such a malign way, it only proves how hypocritical you are for your bigotry of judging another for what you don't care for or can even comprehend. So let me inform you of one thing you can't seem to comprehend. Luna is a genius, and all geniuses are both eccentric and interesting. DO NOT INSULT HER WITH SUCH A NAME," Hadrian's grin widened and bared his teeth at them in his unique Glasgow grin when he felt them shiver in fear. "AND Weasley my name is Hadrian but it's Potter to you. GOT THAT!?" His smile stretched impossibly further and promised immense pain if they didn't comply.

They nodded, whimpering slightly as his magic crept to their throats and tightened slightly.

"Good," He purred darkly, "Now scram."

They ran out of the great hall not a second later. A satisfied sigh leaving my lips.

"You were saying Lovely Luna?" Loud murmurs rang throughout the hall, but Hadrian didn't pay them any heed as he uncovered his platter of ripe red strawberries, plump pomegranates, and a goblet full of a suspiciously red liquid, licking his lips devilishly he dig into his meal whist Luna updated him their hunt for the Crumplehorn Snarkblak or in other words the Dark Lord.

* * *

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I know, Dear Readers, that this update was very short, but as I'm currently working on several other works at the same time I have decided to post the chapters in parts rather than whole long chapters in full so as to post more regularly than I have been doing. Stay tuned for _The Marionette's Change; Part 2._

* * *

 _ **End Part 1 of Chapter 2. Date Posted 8/13/2016.** _

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the H.P Series. All rights and Acknowledgements not of my own mind or creation go to J.K Rowling. This Fan-Fiction is purely for entertainment value as I do not profit off of it's online publication._


End file.
